In Too Deep
by Lyssa Logan
Summary: Abby has gone off on her own to bring down a drug ring with Tony's help but things goes completely wrong for the both of them. Will they be able to save each other before it's to late? Warning! This Story will contain Spanking of an adult if you don't like, Don't Read!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first story since I took a very long hiatus from writing due to some personal reasons and it took the series "Dark Angel" to get my muse back! I hope since returning my writing I hope that this one is good. I may have some spelling and grammar errors I am sorry for that since I went off Hiatus I have been a bit rusty with it. Though I would love some help or Advise please be kind with them :)**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own NCIS or its characters in anyway shape or form. I just like writing about them**

**Warning: This story will include Corpal Non-Sexual punishment/spanking if you do not like it don't read simply hit your back browser and walk away!**

It might have seemed like a normal day at NCIS Agency, but the tension was radiating in the conference room where Abby and Tony were sitting at the table nervous and shaking even the new Probie Bishop wondered what was going on. Only two knew the whole story.

Abby squealed as she spoke in a high pinched voice "We are so doomed Tony! I'm so sorry I got you in this mess I never thought he would find out!?"

Tony eyebrows arched and replied sarcastically "Really? Abs this is Gibbs we are talking about here this man knows the future I swear he does."

Abby replied when she touched his shoulder trying to reassure him "We had to do it we didn't have a choice we didn't think it go down this badly."

Tony spoke softly "Yea I know and hiding what went down that night was a bad mistake we should have went to Gibbs from the very beginning"

Abby retorted as she spoke up "What good would that have done? Those thugs would have..Look Tony we might have been reckless but at least we got the case close right "Tony gave her the look and that's all she needed to know" You're right we are screwed."

**5 Days Earlier...**

Some say that Washington DC is a bit dangerous even at night than it is in the day time. But Cities are dangerous everywhere like in LA or New York has major ones even in the seedy parts of town like Bronx for example. You know they would be correct because crimes and dangerous situations comes from when the sun goes down and the darkness comes. For Abby Scuito, The perky goth lab tech at NCIS danger was sometimes her middle name even reckless. On occasion she acts before she thinks like now,

Being after 10 pm Abby had been at a local bar why would she be there you asked well that was her when she wants to follow a lead knowing she isn't an agent or gathering evidence in a round about way without no one knowing about it. She knew her faith when Gibbs finds out he usually punishes her off the record of course but sometimes Abby thinks what she is doing is worth the wrath that she'd receive.

While at the bar she wasn't drinking anything but a cherry soda looking around the room with a careful eyes she knew how to spot someone that was up to no good after being at NCIS for so many years you tend to pick up things from other agents. She noticed a dark haired creepy looking man in the corner remembering the plasma screen at the agency she knew she had to go follow him once he walked out the door she also left into her car she drove down to a warehouse seeing the man across the street. From where she was at talking to another man the two individuals went inside the building, Abby got out of her car and ran across the street she made sure no one saw her at the window when she peeked through the little window opening to over hear them what they were planning to do she knelt down on the ground pulling her cell phone out calling Tony at NCIS.

Back at NCIS Tony was working late catching up on some paper work for the next day when his phone on the desk had rang. He picked it up speaking "Dinozzo Speaking" He said in a quite voice.

Abby responded "Tony! I am so glad you are there listen I'm in a bit of a situation..."

Tony stood up from the chair so fast he nearly spilled his drink in the process, he responded "Abby! What whats going on please tell me you didn't do what I think you did because if you did.."

Abby talked fast and in a whisper "I had to Tony, I know we talked about it before, but was the only way to catch these people. listen I'm at the location where they are and looks like they are dealing with some pretty illegal things in there I couldn't hear it all but.."

Tony cut her off when he replied "Yea give me your location and I'll be there fast as I can "Tony wrote down the address where she was at then spoke again" Have you been watching my Dark Angel Collections? Never mind just wait in your car until I get there!"

Abby spoke up fast "Wait Tony don't bring Gibbs or anyone yet it might not be anything then again it might be something I don't know"

Tony stood in deep thought for a moment his anger and concern was all over his face he knew going up against Gibbs was a bad idea but he couldn't risk it if what Abby was saying was true he didn't want to scare the bad guys off not after trying to close the case for over a month. Tony responded "Fine, I wont tell Gibbs but when this is over you and I are gonna have a long talk "Tony slammed the phone down in frustration, getting his gear he left to head over to Abby's location.

* * *

**Fun Questions for reviewers: **

**Will Abby and Tony walk into Danger or escape freely?**

**What do you think is going on in the wear house?**

**Do you think Abby has lost her mind going on this crazy plan?**

**How will the two duo's subdue the men inside without getting harmed themselves?**

**How do you think Gibbs will react to this reckless not to mention dangerous mission ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter Two I was getting myself a bit stuck but I think I have it okay. I hope you enjoy reading. Chapter Three will be up soon!**

Tony was thinking in his head as he drove down to Abby's location. While driving he thought back to the conversation He and Abby had earlier in the day, he never thought she'd go with her plan then again this was Abby Scoutio, Once her mind was made up there was nothing to stop her. He hope that he can save her and himself before it's to late. Tony spotted her car then parked behind it getting out he slammed the door then gotten into her own on the passenger side and glared at her, Abby knew what that look meant and she then hung her head as she spoke..

"Come on Tony don't look at me like that, Say something!" Abby said in a tone Tony looked out the window then back at her she knew she was in trouble for sure but in her own heart she felt she had to do the mission.

Tony replied in a loud tone "What do you want me to say!? I told you earlier this morning that this mission was a bad idea and you know it." Tony rustles around in his pack getting his gear ready in case he needed them then spoke "So what are we planning to do? It's not like we can go in there and bust them"

Abby replied "Well I was kind of hoping Wonder Woman would zoom down and save the day" She said sarcastically but given the glare she looked down at her hands then back to Tony

Tony replied in a low tone "Don't be a smart ass Abigail, That's my department anyways." "Tony ran his hand over his face then took a long sigh and spoke "Listen, If we are gonna take these men down we need to know what we are dealing with. Can you tell me what you overheard in that building?"

"Not much, I know they were planning to sell some cargo to Mexico and it looked like they were making something on the table in there. Tony what ever it is we need to stop them!"

"Yea I know..I don't like this maybe we should call for backup?" Tony replied

Abby smacked his arm then spoke "Right Tony we been through this before we can you read the reports they gotten way with so many crimes in several states let alone in DC! Yea I know this a dangerous mission but they got to be stopped before someone else get hurt."

Tony replied "Yea I know that but this..." Tony closed his eyes and counted in his head he knew that talking to Abby now is like talking to the road. He knew she was right after remembering the drive by shooting that cost a life of several civilians he couldn't back down he replied " You need to stay with me when we do this okay? I can't risk you being hurt."

Abby spoke "I think we both are already at risk of.." Abigail noticed a man coming outside putting something in the white van then going back inside Abby responded " Did you just see that Tony!?"

"Yea I did I wonder what's going on in there, Come on lets get out" Abby and Tony both gets out of the car they ran across the street sneaking up to the van they went around the back opening the door Abby got in and notices a small crate she opened it containing some liquid supplies. Tony looked at one of the small glass containers.. Tony spoke up "These are from another country, Abby I think you might be onto something here.

Abby replied "I know I am Tony!" Tony helped Abby out of the van they closed the door then walked around to the building their backs were against the wall as they both sneak up to one of the windows Tony looked in and noticed one of the men happen to been one they were looking for. The both knelt down on the ground and Abby whispered "I think that's one of our men there"

Tony replied "Yea I know we need to think of a plan here Abby I think we should head back to NCIS What we are doing is crazy!" Just then Tony jumped at the vibration of his cell phone closing his eyes as he pulled it out of his pocket he hoped it wasn't Gibbs calling he let out a sigh when he saw the ID then answered it smiling "Hi sweetheart, Yea I'm fine , listen I'm kind of in the middle of something I promise I'll try not to be late coming back home, Bye" Tony face turned a bit red the way Abby was looking at him he put his phone back and cleared his throat.

Abby chuckled and spoke "Who was that?" Tony glared at her then replied " It was Alyssa she was calling to see if I was okay I couldn't really tell her now that I'm on a crazy mission with a goth whom seemed to have lost her mind" Abby turn to glare back at Dinozzo then she crossed her arms to speak "I have Not lost my mind, okay maybe I have a little but something tells me if we don't get these men now it could be to late"

Tony started to speak until he heard some shouting going on inside with He and Abby both look up slightly through the window they notice a gun was pointed to one of them suddenly he was shot point blank scared Abby in the process they both knelt back to the ground Abby spoke up first in a frantic voice "Oh god..He just..."

Tony replied "Yea I know..Listen this is getting to dangerous for you go wait in the car" Abby spoke up fast "No way! I need get in there and.." Tony was at this point getting frustrated and frantic when speaking in agent manner "Abigail, go to your car and I mean it!" Tony walked passed Abby trying to find the backdoor of the wear house then went in with his gun drawn. Abby couldn't wait any longer sitting outside while Tony went inside was killing her she wanted to help knowing she wasn't a field agent nor a cop she followed him inside.

* * *

**Fun Questions:**

**Who was the woman calling Tony on the phone?**

**Abby has lost her mind going into the wear house after Tony told her no. What do you think will happen with them being in there after they witnessed what happened?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me long to write I had to think of a best way this would come out. Plus I was having keyboard trouble as well. Anyways here is chapter three. Enjoy!**

The warehouse was big and stuffy, Large brick building on the outside, concrete on the inside with large dirty windows Abby knew this was dangerous but she didn't care. On;y she wanted to be beside Tony and help him out knowing she has no experience. Tony went inside and hid behind one of the barrels in the warehouse and jumped when Abby came in beside him. He was beside himself seeing Abby in the place after he had told her not more than five minutes ago to stay in the car. He turned and looked at her while speaking in a low tone

"What the hell are you doing in here!? I told you to wait in the car"

Abby replied in a low tone so noone can hear them "Tony, I can't stay in the car while you're in here what if you need me?"

"Abigail Scuito this is dangerous and you know it I don't know how many men are in there now aside from the one they just shot" Tony said with sighing heavy, Abby responded while shaking her head "That is why you need me."

"Abby you are not a agent" Tony took a deep breath and counted in his head it was pointless to argue with Abby when she gets like this he knew it and wished he now have just called Gibbs instead of following along with this mission. He looked through the space through one of the barrels they were hiding behind and notice some movements he looked up a bit then counted how many there were then closed his eyes he looked over at Abby then spoke "Abby, there are like five men in here including the one that is lying on the ground. I really should call for back up this is getting a bit.."

Abby squeaked then replied cutting him off in mid-sentence "No Tony, What are we gonna tell Gibbs? That we are in a wear house with five possibility armed men?" Tony gave her the look then replied "Yes that's about it." Abby's boot then was getting stuck from under her when she moved her hand slipped and jarred one of the barrels which alerted one of the men there they noticed some movements then yelled out

"Hey! Who's back there? You and you go look around while I check on this" At this point it was panic time for Abby and Tony when they noticed the men scattering around the place with guns Abby responded "OOps...Sorry Tony." Tony shook his head and gave her the look when he noticed a crate next to them they went behind that unnoticed Tony gotten his gun out of his pack then spoke up "You stay put Abby I mean it!" Tony took action then got up putting both arms forward yelling "Freeze! NCIS put your guns down" Just then they were all alerted and started shooting at the crates Tony fired back hitting one in the chest and went down then he and Abby moved around the corner behind a set of larger boxes. They continued to shoot while Tony was firing back Abby tapped his back and respond

"Maybe I can help Tony!" Abby reached into her boot and pulled out a gun of her own when Tony squeaked as he replied in a frantic tone "Where did you get that?" Abby eyes said it all she had of stolen the gun Tony could feel the anger building up inside of him when he spoke up again "You stole that didn't you?" Abby tone went kind of meek as she replied "Yes, Tony I took it from McGee's drawer. Im sorry I had to find one while I was on the mission!"

"What! Are you crazy? Don't answer that I can't believe you stolen McGee's gun and.." Tony counted to at least twenty when they jumped as a shot fired a hole through one of the crates. Tony stepped out and started shooting hitting the two men and the third that was around by the corner. Tony and Abby moved behind one of the wall post hearing some yelling just then the guy they were looking for grabbed Abby without her knowing it pulling her towards the center of the room pointing the gun at her Tony came out and suddenly it became a show down.

Mucell, the man they had been looking for in two months had Abby, Tony heart was racing when everything felt like it was going at a slow motion. He was scared for Abby and also angery that she put herself and him in a dangerous situation. The guy yelled out while holding Abby in place " Put it down agent! Now or she gets it"

Tony replied "Let her go! Now!" Tony still holding the gun he watched him moving the gun back and forth then pointed to Tony. Abby quick thinking she took Murcells arm and moved it out of the way the gun went off grazing Tony shoulder as he held his arm he was bleeding she yelled "Tony!" She kicked the man in the leg and pushed him down on the ground. Tony couldn't believe what he was seeing with his own eyes a goth like Abby trying to subdue this man. Murcell got on top of Abby and was gonna shoot her when Tony ran for his gun then shot Murcell point black Abby screamed as he fell onto the ground.

Suddenly it was over there was silence in the whole building, Tony walked over and helped her up holding his bleeding arm they both looked at each other for a moment when realization came too them both she started to cry "Oh god Tony I'm sorry..You're bleeding!" Tony replied "I'll be okay but you on the other hand, I don't even know what to stay to you at this point."

"Tony Im sorry..I" Tony then heard something behind them he put his hand up to tell her to hush for a minute they walked over to the table and noticed a large box inside it. Horror on the both of them swept across their faces in realization. A bomb that was ready to set off "Oh damn this isn't good maybe I can try and disable it"

Tony got his knife out trying to find where to cut the wires with Abby looking in horror at it. He noticed they don't have much time he grabbed Abby and the two of them ran out of the wear house really fast by the time they got across the street the whole building blew up shattering glass and debris were flying everywhere while both Abby and Tony were on the ground looking at the blaze.

* * *

**Questions for Readers:**

**Do you think they will find McGee's gun and Tony's pack in the warehouse after that has been blown up?**

**How do you think Tony should react after this mission?**

**Next day might seem tense for Tony and Abby, do you think they should go to work or hide?**

**If Gibbs had the team go to the burnt down place what do you think they will find? Will he figure it out that both Abby and Tony were involved?**

**Tony was trying to disable a bomb before it went off what do you think on this should he have just left it alone soon as he realized what it was?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Sorry this took me long! I know I might have some errors and punctuations in my story. This can't be helped because I don't have anyone to check my work for me, But I am trying. I do hope you continue to enjoy the storyline as much as I love writing it. Also Tony new girlfriend is in this chapter so a bit of romance might be in play as well. Also want to thank those whose has sent me comments to me it really helps me with my muse thanks again! :)  
**

Tony made a noise while pushing himself off the road he over looked the blaze that engulf the entire building everything was up in flames, including his gear and the evidence. He held onto his arm that was bleeding from getting shot when he rushed over and helped Abby up off the ground he notices her in shock and visible upset. They looked at each other for a minute then Abby spoke up realizing what had just happened,

"Oh god Tony! I'm so sorry. We could have been.." Tony face had angry written all over it when he spoke his tone was rather calm but chilling also. This time Abby really had done it "You're sorry? Abby! you could have..No we could have both been killed in there doing this crazy mission!"

Tony voice grew louder he could hear himself yelling at this point although his heart was breaking seeing her cry he took the goth by the arm and lead her to his car pushing her inside the passenger seat he closed the door then gotten in himself. They had no choice but to drive off leaving the scene behind them.

Abby looked at the road closing her eyes the tears kept coming down her face she looked back at Tony then shook her head. She hoped this had all been a bad dream but it wasn't. The realization of what happened was hitting her hard, she rolled down the window glass hoping the night wind would help ease the sick feeling in her stomach, the guilt and the pain. She nearly got herself and Tony killed all for some dangerous mission she decided to go onto. She undid her pony tails letting the hair fall down pass her shoulders then she spoke up

"Tony pull over I think I'm gonna be sick!"

Tony pulled over to the side of the road very quickly and Abby jumped out of the car running over to the bushes she started throwing up. Tony could hear the retching sounds it was breaking his heart seeing the goth like this. Still angry, He comes out of the car walking up behind her holding the hair from Abby's face while she emptied the rest of the contents in her stomach out. Abby looked at Tony then walk to the front of the car and spoke

"What are we going to do now Tony!? How did this happen?"

Tony eyebrows arched as he spoke "How? I don't know maybe because you had to go on some suicide mission!" Tony noticed Abby shaking her head and crying at the same time he added "Don't shake your head at me Abigail you knew full well this was dangerous! Do you realize what you've done?"

Abby turn to loose it now she was crying hysterically and speaking "I know Tony! and I almost got you killed! I tried to stop them when he.." Tony cut her off in mid-sentence and replied "How? By pushing the man away and performing Martial Artist tactics? Abby you are not an agent when are you gonna get that through your head!"

"He would have shot you Tony!" Abby yelled

"No he wouldn't have I could have gotten him!" Tony counted to twenty at least trying to calm down, he walked over to Abby and put both hands on her face to get her to look at him he then spoke "I want you to listen to me Abs, What we did tonight was a dangerous and stupid move. I should have called for backup, No I should have called Gibbs before this whole mess started."

Abby cried some more then spoke "Tony, it was much my fault than yours. What are we gonna do?"

Tony took Abby into his arms and let her cry onto his chest while speaking "I don't know..I know calling Gibbs right now might not be a good idea at the moment. I'm gonna take you back to my apartment and we can figure out what to do in the morning"

Abby cracked a smile then chuckled "Are you sure your new girlfriend won't mind?"

Tony flashed a huge grin then spoke "I am sure when she see's my arm she won't " Tony helped Abby get in the car then he gotten back in the two headed down the road to the apartment. Later that night It was a long quite ride back home. About two in the morning Alyssa was awake on the couch watching TV when the door of the apartment opened up, Both Tony and Abby came in Tony helped Abby sit on the couch when Alyssa walked over to Tony she was shocked and worried to see the condition they both were in.

Alyssa responded "Tony! What happened are you okay. Oh my god your arm!"

Tony replied as he kissed Alyssa's cheek "It's okay honey calm down it looks worst than it really is. I promise I'll tell you all about it first we need to get Abby some clothes "

"You might need that arm looked at too Tony, Abby what happened out there tonight?"

Abby replied "It's called another case from insane Scuito is what happened. We can't go back to work tomorrow Tony if Gibbs finds out, I think we should fly to Mexico."

"Mexico isn't gonna help Abs" Tony replied

Alyssa got some clothes for Abby then she went to take a shower after getting dressed into one of the Tshirts and plaid pants Abby climbed into Tony's Bed and fell asleep fast. He went to check on her then came out to the kitchen pouring some wine for both Alyssa and him and went to the living room he sat on the couch holding Alyssa's hand in his. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly on her moist tender lips gazing into her brown eyes as he took a deep breath.

"Abby is out, I don't know what she was thinking going on this mission."

"What did she get you to do? What happened out there tonight?" Alyssa responded

"You remember the drug ring case I had been working on with the team right? Well Abby found who it was and decided to follow him to a ware house. She then called me and I went to find her when I did. It's really a long story."

"Let me guess, she put you in danger along with herself? You both did smell like smoke when you came in tonight were you in a fire?"

"Yes sweetie lets say there was a lot of gunfire and an explosion. That ware house is in flames as we speak." Alyssa face fell into a shock expression she was angry at the fact Abby put Tony in danger and herself included worried also of what could happen when Gibbs finds out she took his hand and kissed his fingers when she spoke up "Tony, how about I look at your arm and we can talk about what happen the entire story and what we can do about it."

Tony smiled kissing Alyssa's fingers then spoke "I think I like that too. It's gonna be a long night you might want to put some coffee on."

Alyssa smiled then gotten up off the couch, Tony watched her backside as she was leaving to the kitchen to put some coffee on. She went to get the first aid kit then brought it back sitting on the couch she looked at Tony deep in his eyes when she unbutton his white shirt she took it off noticing the wound was still bleeding a bit she reach down to get some swabs and cleaned the area he winced as it burned a bit. She replied in a soft tone

"Sorry, I know this burns a bit sweetie. Good news that the bullet never entered the skin but it sure grazed it badly." Alyssa put some antibiotic cream on the flesh wound and then bandaged him up she held his hand into hers then kissed his nose which made him blushed and her giggling she gotten him a white T shirt and let him put it on she sat back onto the couch.

"Looks like nurse Alyssa fixed you all up quite well" Alyssa said while laughing he returned the laugh then spoke "Well you do have those magical touch sweetheart"

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Alyssa replied

"Oh yes about hundred times but I never get tired of hearing it"

Alyssa blushed then she chuckled putting on finger on his lip then kissed them she took a sip of her wine then spoke "So uh what happened tonight or are you gonna wait until Gibbs kills you?" Tony rolled his eyes and then spoke "Yea lets hope we can hide before he finds out what went on."

During the next couple of hours they both drank some coffee while Tony explained to Alyssa what happened at the ware house with the drugs they found then the men in the building what they were planning to do, And how Abby followed him inside the building leading to a shootout and the bomb. By the time he was finished Alyssa was shocked more like lost for words.

"Please say something Lyss."

Alyssa responded "What do you want me to say? Abby and my boyfriend nearly get themselves killed tonight and Abby put you in danger I have half a mind to.." Tony stop her before she got up off the couch and kissed her lips to shut her up "That wasn't fair! kissing me to keep me quite." Alyssa laughed

"I thought it was!" Tony said while laughing then he cleared his throat to speak "I know this looks really bad alright it is, We have to do think of some kind of plan."

"Maybe you and Abby should just tell him the truth." Alyssa said dryly

"Are you serious? No way could I do that I know I should but, Abby has done some crazy things in the past so have I but tonight takes it to a whole new level. I know one thing for sure, We can't go into work in the morning. Not after this." Alyssa scooted over close to Tony and they held each other in their arms thinking of what to do next.

* * *

**Questions for reviewers and Readers:**

**What do you think Tony and Abby should do next?**

**How deep in trouble do you think they are in now?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry this took me so long I didn't abandon it I promise! I have been trying to work through it in my mind for a while on the next step and I think I have it now. Thank you all for the kind reviews and idea's that was given :) I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The next morning Alyssa woken up from the couch and heard Tony cooking in the kitchen she smiled to herself thinking he was a wonderful cook she could smell the food from where she was sitting, She gotten up and walked into the room just as Tony was setting the table. She walked over putting her arms around his neck giving him a tenderly kiss on his soft lips then spoke "Morning Tony I must have overslept and your amazing cooking woke up my nose" Alyssa giggled when Tony did he replied "I aim to please! Abby is taking a shower she should join us in a bit I don't know what to say to her after last night."

Alyssa sat down at the table watching Tony pour some coffee for her while she replied "Maybe start with what the heck was she thinking? She could have gotten you and her killed and I still love to rip into her backside myself."

"No I think Gibbs gonna do a pretty good job of that when he finds out." Tony sat down next to Alyssa as he spoke "I can't believe I allowed myself to get sucked into this crazy mission of hers last night!"

Alyssa touched Tony's hand then replied "Tony, don't blame yourself. This whole thing isn't your fault. We just have to figure out what to do next."

Just then Abby came into the kitchen very pale looking and quite. Tony grew even quieter as she sat down at the table. She didn't know what to say at this point the tension was so thick you could barely breathe. She knew she was in trouble with Tony and could bet Alyssa wasn't happy with her either. Tim is gonna be fit to be tied when he hears what she had done and Gibbs well Angry would be an understatement of the century. Abby took a bite of the toast was basically all she could manage to eat right now she looked at Tony then spoke.

"Tony, I'm sorry about last night it was stupid and dangerous thing to do."

Tony looked up from his plate then at her went speaking "You're right it was. What were you thinking Abby. And I went along with this not only you didn't follow my orders and stay back you put yourself and me in danger! I'm really disappointed in you Abigail."

Abby started to cry where her voice was breaking "Please don't say that Tony."

Alyssa jumped into the conversation "What do you want him to say Abby? He is right what you did last night was beyond insane! I don't even want to know what Gibbs gonna do to you when he figures out what you've done."

"He can't find out there has to be a way for him not to know right?" Abby pleaded

"Really? This is Gibbs we are talking about he always knows everything and I should come clean and let him know what happened." Tony responded

"Tony! you have any idea what he'd do to us if we told him?"

"Yes I do Abs we wouldn't be sitting for a week Which is pretty much a given. Come on lets eat then we can figure out what to do next."

With that the three of them ate in silence at the table. Meanwhile, down at NCIS Timothy McGee and Ellie Bishop had arrived at work and getting themselves settled in they both noticed Tony wasn't at his desk when he's usually the first person arrive at the agency. Tim put his things down then spoke "Wonder where Tony is this morning?"

"I don't know maybe he overslept?" Bishop replied

"Yea maybe then Gibbs wouldn't be really happy about that" Tim smirked then laughed as he sat down just then Gibbs came into the bullpen getting his gear looking rather pensive he spoke up in a gruff loud voice "Grab your Gear!"

"Where to Boss?" Timothy replied

"Warehouse downtown explosion during the night they finally put the blaze out an hour ago and found several dead bodies" Gibbs replied then noticed Tony wasn't at his desk he turned and looked at McGee puzzled "Where's Dinozzo?"

"He didn't come in yet maybe he's running late Gibbs" Bishop replied

"Yea well if either of you see him tell him he's under house arrest again for being late! Come on lets go." McGee went through his desk getting frantic he yelled out to Gibbs "Boss! I can't find my gun I know I left it here last night!"

Gibbs replied "Do you have your backup McGee?"

"Yea right here boss, I don't know how I misplaced my gun I know I left it there in my desk last night."

Gibbs responded "Don't worry about that right now Timothy we need to get down to that building and see what went on." McGee nodded and the three of them gotten into the elevator leaving to the crime scene.

Back at Tony's apartment, After cleaning up in the kitchen, Tony and Alyssa joined Abby in the living room. Tony noticed Abby was watching TV he took the remote from her then cut the television off Abby squealed when Tony put his hand up to signal her from speaking until he was able too. Tony sat in the chair with Alyssa on the arm rest. He looked at Abby for a minute then spoke "You're grounded Abby I know I'm not Gibbs, but You aren't watching TV while here at my place." Tony replied

Abby eyes went wide then spoke 'Tony! Have you lost your mind you can.'t ground me only Gibbs can!"

"Yes I can Abigail. You are at my apartment for doing something really dangerous last night and I know I went along with it too But as if right now until we figure how to fix this mess you are grounded until further notice."

"Alyssa are you actually gonna let him do this?" Alyssa replied "Abby Im with my boyfriend on this Im sorry but what you did was how should I put this, Nuts!" Abby let out a scoff then crossed her arm on the couch then she spoke "What can I do around here if I can't watch TV.?"

Tony replied "Don't worry I'll find something for you to do I promise I can make up a nice chore list just for you." Tony grinned and Abby looked shocked then shook her head. Tony stood up and kissed Alyssa while speaking "Honey, I need to see Ducky at NCIS about my arm, I know you did a wonderful job on it last night baby I just.."

Alyssa put her finger on his lips then a grin formed on her face "I understand Tony I would want Ducky verification too that you are ok. I'll keep an eye on Abby while you're gone." Tony got his things then hugged Alyssa tight and kissed her passionately he took another look at Abby and left the apartment to go see Ducky. Abby smiled and spoke to Alyssa. "You love him don't you?"

Alyssa replied "Oh yes more than life itself. How are you holding up?"

"Well got my butt grounded by Tony no less and nearly died last night I don't know yet. I have to call McGee though." Alyssa got a puzzled look on her face when she spoke "McGee? Why do you need to call him?" Abby replied "Because I need to tell him I took his gun if anything he needs to know what happened last night before Gibbs does."

Alyssa replied "Do you think that's a wise idea?" Abby responded back "No not really but I don't want McGee dragged into this mess when he was innocent to begin with."

Down at the crime scene and Ellie arrived the place looked like a wrecking ball had hit it the building was nothing but rubble heap mess all black even the streets was littered with debris and glass when they gotten out of the NCIS Van they could still smell the sulfur and smoke. McGee noticed something across the street and realized it was Abby's car he wondered why it was across the street from the building things were getting stranger by the minute the three of them walked inside what was left of the building and the scene was unthinkable something happened the night before and it wouldn't be what Gibbs would expect. One of the officers came up to the team while they were looking around the burnt wood and all.

"Hey, glad you could make it something happened here last night we got a call about an explosion and took us several hours to put the flames out what we found after was a bit of a mystery. Alot of shell castings were scattered around looks like there was some kind of shoot out just before the explosion occurred."

Gibbs took a deep breathe then spoke "Thank you Officer, . Alright lets get to it McGee I want you to look around and see if you can find anything out of the ordinary and Bishop talk to witnesses and get pictures I would love to know what went on last night."

"Sure Boss!" "Timothy and Ellie both looked around the charred remains of the floor and bodies they picked up heavy amount of shell castings what was about to come next would even shock McGee when Bishop yelled for McGee to come to her she knelt down and noticed a gun left in the ruble "Someone must have lost there gun when they left." Mcgee studied the gun and noticed the brand he spoke up "Wait that looks like the one I had? It couldn't be, bag it Bishop we need to get it tested."

Gibbs noticed something in the corner of the wall he walked over and picked up a backpack noticing the stuff in it was general NCIS gear he walked over to the team and spoke "Anyone missing there gear?" "McGee took the backpack and looked through it then noticed something in it "Boss! this looks like Tony's gear he wouldn't be here would he?"

Gibbs felt his stomach came into his throat hoping he was wrong he bagged up the gears he found then walked over to see if the bodies were ready to be processed back to NCIS. Timothy cell phone then rang he pulled it out of his pocket then looked at the text message it was Abby who told him she was at Tony's apartment and to come over but not let Gibbs know. McGee shook his head then walked over to Bishop and spoke

"Bishop I have to head somewhere can you tell Gibbs something came up and had to take care of it?" Ellie nodded then watched McGee leave.

Mcgee was confused so many things ran through his mind since he got to work his gun was missing then a gun is found at the scene then that backpack and Abby's car. What if Abby had been involved he wondered something happened he had a bad feeling on it as well on the way to Abby he had hoped that he was wrong what he was thinking.

* * *

**What do you think will happened when Abby tells McGee what she did the night before?**

**Gibbs found that backpack do you think he's wondering now?**

**Tony going to Ducky to check his arm. do you think he should confide to Ducky on the night before?**

**Next Up: Abby and Tony both confide to McGee and Ducky on what happened at the warehouse.**


End file.
